


Nice place

by Hotgitay



Category: Cat Ballou (1965)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Based on cats first meeting with Jackson





	Nice place

“So you’re working for my old man now?”Catherine sheepishly smiles at Jackson

“He pays well”Jackson said to her 

“I can see”Catherine says to him 

“It’s a nice place this property of yours”Jackson stated


End file.
